The Rapture of Cyrodiil
by Revan419
Summary: The Province of Cyrodiil is overrun by Daedra that are pouring through Oblivion Gates. Assassins lurk in the cities, and the forces of good strive to defeat the enshrouding darkness. My take on Oblivion with a more modernistic main character.
1. Imprisoned

**DISCLAIMER: The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion remains the property of Bethesda Game Studios. **

**Story (c) Me. **

**Author's Note: I had a random urge the other night to do a piece on Oblivion. I failed to come up with something completely original, so I settled for an in-between. I know there are other Oblivion FFs on this site, and there may be some similarities, as the game only has one plot, but oh well. This story is mine. Either read it or don't. This is my take on the Main Quest and sub quests, told from the point of view of my character as events unfold in-game. **

CHAPTER I

IMPRISONED

When I awoke, curled up in a tight ball against the cold brick wall of my cell, I had no idea where I was. I opened my eyes hesitantly, peeking between narrowed slits. I was lying on my side with my head cradled in the crook of my arm in such a way that the first thing I saw upon waking was the shaft of sunlight that snaked in through the bars of the miniscule window high above. I put my hand up before my face, shielding my eyes from the blazing light, and flipped onto my back, looking around.

The dingy prison cell was empty except for a small wooden stool that was seated before a matching table. The table held a ceramic water pitcher and cup. Both were empty, I discovered upon checking. Chains with iron wristbands were bolted against the wall and ceiling and hung down menacingly, clinking against one another. There was a small alcove to my right, perhaps big enough for a person to fit in. The only other furnishing the room had was a torch cast in an iron bracket that gave the cell an eerie glow.

I took my first steps towards the cell door, grasping the rusted metal bars with my blue-skinned fingers. Blue. I was a dark elf. Well, that was something, I thought.

There was a narrow expanse of hall separating my cell from the one opposite mine. A staircase off to the side rose to some unknown place.

Taking a closer look in the cell across from me, I noticed that it, too, was occupied by a dark elf. He was very old and wrinkled, and sneered in my general direction when he noticed me looking at him.

"Hey there!" He hissed at me. "You! Kinsman! I haven't seen another Dunmer in here in I don't know how long. Where you from, huh? Vvardenfell?"

I was a bit taken aback by his abruptness. "I-I don't know where or who I am," I replied.

He continued as if he had not heard me. "You got a wife back home? Tell you what, I'm getting out of here in a couple of weeks. When I get back to Morrowind, I'll look her up."

The man was clearly deranged, and quickly grating on my nerves. "She must be so lonely. Don't you worry, eh? I'll take care of her long after you're dead. Oh, that's right. You're going to die in here!"

I was about ready to break out of my cage and strangle the bastard. My temper exploded. "What the bloody hell is your problem, man? You're really starting to piss me off." At this, my fingertips glowed orange briefly, sparkling with fire. So, I was skilled in the use of arcane magic. That was interesting.

The old man across the room took no notice of me or my flaming hands. He ranted on. "Hey, you hear that? The guards are coming…for you!" He trailed off, cackling madly.

Before I had the chance to respond, I heard a door open somewhere overhead, and then several pairs of footsteps descending the stairs. They sounded rushed, and I was able to make out snatches of conversation.

The first voice to speak was a woman with a tone of authority. "Baurus! Lock that door behind us!"

"Yes, ma'am," I heard dimly in response.

A third voice spoke, timid with sadness. "My sons…they're dead, aren't they?"

The commanding woman answered him. "We don't know that, Sire. The messenger only said they were attacked."

"No, they're dead. I know it." The 'Sire' stated miserably.

"My job right now is to get you to safety," the woman said simply.

The group had reached my cell. There were three covered head to foot in chain mail armour, all carrying weapons. The fourth was an old man with grizzled white hair who looked to be from the Imperial City. He wore the royal robes of the bloodline. Lines etched his face and crinkled the corners of his grey eyes.

The woman spoke again. "What's this prisoner doing here? This cell is supposed to be off-limits."

The third guard spoke for the first time. He sounded like he was the dolt of the three. "Usual mix-up with the Watch, I…"

He trailed off, unable to come up with a suitable excuse. I felt a small smile curve up at the end of my lips, but I held my tongue. They were heavily armed, after all.

"Never mind," the woman said absently. "Get that gate open. Stand back, prisoner. We won't hesitate to kill you if you get in our way."

I couldn't believe it. They were coming into my cell, for whatever reason. Maybe this was my chance to get out and find out what the hell was going on.

The genius of the group decided to throw orders at me. "You! Prisoner! Stand aside. Over by the window. Stay out of the way and you won't get hurt."

If it had been any other time, I would have reached through the bars, grabbed him by the back of his head, and smashed his face into the cool steel, but I desperately wanted out of this cell. I complied without a word, seating myself on the stool against the wall. The guards and the old man they were escorting entered the room, eyeing me warily.

It took me a moment to realize that the old Imperial was not looking at me with fear, but with genuine curiosity. He stepped closer to me, gazing into my eyes. "You…I've seen you…" He whispered. I didn't know what to say to this. "Let me see your face. You are the one from my dreams…Then the stars were right, and this is the day. Gods give me strength."

I shifted my eyes around nervously before asking, "What's going on?"

The man looked as if he couldn't believe I didn't know, but his tone was sombre enough. "Assassins attacked my sons, and I'm next. My Blades are leading me out of the city along a secret escape route. By chance, the entrance to that escape route leads through your cell."

The Blades. They had protected the Emperor of Tamriel for generations. Looking closer, I noticed that the old man was wearing the Amulet of Kings. This was starting to make me a little uncomfortable.

"Who are you?" I inquired, dreading the answer.

"I am your emperor, Uriel Septim. By the grace of the Gods, I serve Tamriel as her ruler." I had been expecting him to say as much, but this didn't stop me from being floored completely. He went on. "You are a citizen of Tamriel, and you, too, shall serve her in your own way."

I decided to ask the question that had been at the back of my mind for the longest time. "Why am I in jail?"

The Emperor shrugged nonchalantly. "Perhaps the Gods have placed you here so that we may meet." I didn't think that was likely. "As for what you have done, it does not matter. That is not what you will be remembered for."

Now he had lost me completely. He was trying to make it sound as if I was some messiah, destined for greatness. I shook my head in rejection. "I go my own way," I said.

The Emperor smiled sadly. "So do us all. But what path can be avoided whose end is fixed by the almighty Gods?"

The woman broke in before I could respond. "Please, Sire, we must keep moving." As if that were a cue, the inner wall of the alcove melted away and a subterranean tunnel was revealed, extending far into the darkness. She entered the tunnel without hesitation, saying, "Better not close this one. There's no way to open it from the other side." The Emperor and the third guard followed her, but the one called Baurus remained behind. He glanced at me with eyes that glinted furiously in the sunlight.

"Looks like this is your lucky day," he spat. "Just stay out of our way." Then he, too, disappeared inside the tunnel.

It didn't take me long before I had made my decision. I hurried after.

**Author's Note: Please leave me your feedback, and be honest. I really would like to continue this, if it is worth doing so.**

**If you are enjoying this story, please be sure to check out ****_Frozen Shadows of Azeroth_, my World of Warcraft FF.**


	2. Dragon's End

**DISCLAIMER: The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion remains the property of Bethesda Game Studios**

**Story (c) Me.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Chapter two on my take of the Oblivion questline. This is told from the point of view of my character, and will concentrate solely on his experiences. Other character's development is not a primary concern for me with this story; it would simply take too long to give everyone my character runs into a lengthy backstory. If characterization interests you, please check out my other stories. Thanks.**

CHATPER II

DRAGON'S END

The catacombs were immense and stank of decay. The small tunnel the five of us had just entered led to a much larger room that had an arched ceiling which was supported by dozens of limestone columns. One of the columns was broken and lay in a pile of rubble; I could not determine whether the damage had been brought forth by age or some past battle. Spider webs lurked in every crevice of the room. A staircase in the floor led down to a small expanse of hall.

As I rounded the next bend, I was shocked to see my companions engaged in a battle with some strangely garbed figures. They wore masks that covered their faces and polished silver armour that glinted in the darkness. I drew close enough just in time to see Baurus and the other guard dispatch with the last of them and sheath their blades, walking over to check on the Emperor. All three of them ignored me, for the time being.

"Are you all right, sire?" Baurus asked with genuine concern. "We're clear for now."

The Emperor waved him off with a gnarled hand. "Captain Renault?" He asked anxiously.

Baurus looked to the other guard before answering. His eyes held an unreadable emotion. "She's dead. I'm sorry, sire, but we have to keep moving."

I saw now that draped across the corpse of one of the strange assassins was the body of the woman. She still held her sword clenched in lifeless fingers.

The Blades and their charge continued on without me, descending a set of steps and passing through the gate at the far end of the room. They locked the gate behind themselves, I noted dimly. The arrogance of these people astounded me.

I walked over to the body of the slain Captain and pried the ceremonial blade from her dead fingers. Waste not, I figured. I had no interest in dead assassins. I hurried onward.

I didn't even attempt to concern myself with the locked gate. The Blades were professionals, and they knew what they were doing. Turning to my right, I saw that the wall had crumbled partially and created a space wide enough for a man to fit through. I climbed inside and into the adjacent room.

I heard some chattering nearby and a rat the size of a small dog skittered from around a column and lumbered toward me. The sight was revolting. I temporarily forgot the sword in my hand as I brought up my other fist, unleashing a ball of white hot fire that struck the creature in the face. It emitted a small squeak of fright as it was thrown against the column. The body was smoking and charred beyond recognition.

I had to be close to the sewers. Rats that enormous didn't venture far from their favourite watering hole. The experience didn't frighten me nearly as much as the fire had. I hadn't even been aware of conjuring it. It had seemed to come to me naturally, without thought or exertion. Most Mages in the Arcane University had to study for years before they could duplicate it.

A beam of sunlight peeked down from a crack in the ceiling across the room. Tree roots slithered down through the foundation and threatened to ensnare me. On closer inspection, I discovered a skeleton guarding a rusty bow that looked as if it would fall apart at the slightest prodding. It held firm, however, as I picked it up and pulled the string taut. Not a bad draw at all, I thought. I scoured the ground a few yards away until I found some arrows, then continued on, satisfied with my prize.

There was a dead goblin shaman littered among a pile of rubble near the exit to the next room. I rifled through its robes until I procured a key that would gain me access to the Imperial Substructure.

The next few rooms were much the same as the ones before, with the occasional sewer rat or loot item. I descended a ramp and caught a foul stench in the air. Rounding the next bend, I found myself face-to-face with a zombie. I slew the undead with my sword without even thinking. I stopped then, breathing hard. Zombies were the minions of dark wizards, necromancers. They were drawn to the seeds of black magic. This revelation disturbed me greatly. Could I possibly be a necromancer?

The several passages afterwards were uneventful, with the exception of a brief struggle with a ghoul. Ghouls did not concern me. They were simply the angered memories of individuals that remained imprinted on the corporeal world upon death.

The goblin that sneaked about ahead of me was foolish enough to turn its back as I entered the room. I slew it easily with an arrow, retrieving it from the corpse as I carried onward. My supply was not unlimited, after all.

The next goblin had a trip wire set up in the middle of the room and was waiting patiently on the other side. It was nearly pitch-black, so I drew close enough to slice through the thin cord with my outstretched sword tip. Spiky logs swung down from where they had been suspended and felled the goblin where it stood. I smiled grimly.

Two goblins waited at the bottom of the next ramp. Glancing around, I noticed a pile of logs gathered in a heap nearby. I gave them a forceful push and they tumbled down towards the doomed creatures, killing the beasts as I went about my task.

The next room was capacious, with a pit in the center. Torches were spaced throughout the room, and massive stalactites hung down from the ceiling. It had the atmosphere of a cave. The nearest goblin came at me with an axe, but it overbalanced itself with an exaggerated swing that carried it past me. I spun quickly and my sword flashed, slicing through my enemy's spinal cord. It dropped soundlessly to the ground.

I dispatched with the remaining three goblins with arrows from afar, and then made my way around the pit to the other side of the room. A short length of tunnel led to another door and I found myself back within the more civilized portion of the Imperial Prison Sanctum.

I heard whispers as I came around the next bend. It was the voice of that insolent guard. "We should find a defensible spot and protect the Emperor until help arrives."

Baurus sounded furious and more than a little irritated with the other man. He shook one fist in the general direction of his opponent as I drew closer. "Help? What makes you think help will get here before more of those bastards? We need to get the Emperor out of here!"

The two of them stopped arguing as I walked into their midst. Baurus half-drew his sword, and then relaxed as he saw it was only me.

The other Blade had a different train of thought. He had drawn his sword fully and was walking toward me with his other fist clenched in fury. "Damn it!" He snarled. "It's that prisoner again. Kill him! He might be working with the assassins."

The Emperor held up a hand to stop him. "No. He is not one of them. He can help us. He must help us."

"As you wish, sire," The Blade sheathed his sword. Baurus slapped him on the back of his head as he walked past.

"Idiot," he mumbled.

The Emperor had eyes only for me. "They cannot understand why I trust you. They've not seen what I've seen. How can I explain?" He mused, pausing with one finger tapping his chin thoughtfully.

Finally, he nodded to himself. "Listen. You know the Nine? How they guide and protect us with an invisible hand?"

"I don't know," I answered truthfully. "I don't think about it."

The Emperor nodded as if he understood. "I've served the Nine all my days, and I chart my course by the cycles of the heavens. The skies are marked with numberless sparks, each a fire, and every one a sign. I know these stars well, and I wonder…which sign marked your birth?"

A pattern came to mind then. I could not explain it, but the word had left my mouth before I could do anything to stop it. "The Mage," I said without hesitation.

The Emperor's eyes registered this as he went on. "The signs I read show the end of my path. My death, a necessary end, will come when it will come."

"What about me?" I asked.

"Your stars are not mine," he said. "Today the Mage shall light your way on the path to glory."

"Can you see my fate?" I asked nervously.

The Emperor shook his head sadly. "My dreams grant me no opinions of success. Their compass ventures not beyond the doors of death. But in your face, I behold the sun's companion. The dawn of Akatosh's bright glory may banish the coming darkness. With such hope, and with the promise of your aid, my heart must be satisfied."

"Aren't you afraid to die?" I asked him.

Uriel smiled at me then. "No trophies of my triumphs precede me. But I have lived well, and my ghost shall rest easy. Men are but flesh and blood. They know their doom, but not the hour. In this, I am blessed to see the hour of my death, to face my apportioned fate, then fall."

I couldn't say that I would take such information as calmly as he had. "Where are we going?" I questioned.

"I go to my grave," he said with a tone of finality. "A tongue shriller than all the music calls me. You shall follow me yet for a while, then we must part."

Baurus interrupted us, grabbing my arm to get my attention. "You may as well make yourself useful," he said, passing his torch over to me. "Here, carry this and stick close."

The three of them ventured on down the corridor. I had no choice but to follow, ready to face whatever fate awaited me.


End file.
